fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric Durge
Summary Cedric Durge is a supporting protagonist in Part 1 of Tales of the Red Wings. He is a member of the Council of High Mages, a retired professor at Saint Belnades academy, and a member of the Red Wings Revolution. Cedric was nominated as an Archmage for his groundbreaking research into the Astral Plane, and was granted the title of "Silver Saint". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least Low 7-C, 6-C with magic Name: Cedric Durge Origin: Tales of the Red Wings Gender: Male Age: 'Late 30s '''Species: '''Human '''Classification: '''High Mage, member of the Red Wings, Professor, Human '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities) Holy Manipulation (A master of Astral Magic), Summoning (Can summon Falsecalibur to his hand), Flight (via Silver Wind Wings) Chain Manipulation (Via Binding Chains), Air Manipulation (Via Silver Wind), Healing, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification (Via Pacifism), Absorption (With his staff), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fey Magic, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Creation (Can create things out of thin air, like a chair), Portal Creation (Traveled from the Red Wings HQ to St. Belnades through a portal), Forcefield Creation, Sealing (Used the Eight Trigrams Seal to nullify Ryn's reincarnation) 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '(Considered to be a highly proficient mage, and was a candidate for the four holy knights alongside Finch, later fighting and defeating him alongside Rynild Ras'Aul) | At least '''Small Town Level (Should be physically superior to Shana Branwen), Island Level with magic (Capable of defeating powerful dragons) Speed: Supersonic (Kept up with Finch and Mercurius) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to base Ryn in terms of speed due to his greater magical prowess) Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Survived hits from Mercurius) | At least Small Town Level (Physically superior to Shana Branwen), Island level with barriers (Can defend from draconic breath weapons) Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Hundreds of Meters 'with Magic 'Intelligence: Genius. As both a college professor and a High Mage, he possesses exceptional knowledge of magic, analytical skills and scientific knowledge. He's considered to be one of the greatest minds on the continent, and was able to keep his true allegiances secret while being part of the Mage Council and St. Belnades Academy at the same time until he was forced to combat Finch on his own. He's created and enchanted various items and magical weaponry during his time there. Standard Equipment: * Falsecalibur: '''A long, thin blade that Cedric keeps sheathed, which he can summon to his hand at any time. It possesses magic properties, and has the holy element. * '''Staff: '''Cedric's staff, a wooden implement that contains a substantial amount of each type of Magicite, allowing him to use any type of elemental magic. He can also absorb mana from the environment, or even from enemy attacks, in order to recharge its stores. ** '''Water: '''The creation and manipulation of water, formed by Zoua Magicite and blue in color. ** '''Earth: '''The creation and manipulation of earth, formed by Korr Magicite and brown in color. ** '''Wind: '''The creation and manipulation of wind, formed by Ventus Magicite and light green in color. ** '''Fire: '''The creation and manipulation of fire, formed by Pyra Magicite and orange in color. ** '''Ice: '''The creation and manipulation of ice, formed by Cyri Magicite and light blue in color. ** '''Thunder: '''The creation and manipulation of thunder, formed by Fulmen Magicite and light purple in color. ** '''Metal: '''The creation and manipulation of metal, formed by Feconi Magicite and silver in color. ** '''Life: '''The creation and manipulation of plants and animals, formed by Vitae Magicite and green in color. ** '''Fey: '''The creation and manipulation of fey energy, formed by Titanian Magicite and pink in color. ** '''Light: '''The creation and manipulation of light, formed by Aurum Magicite and yellow in color. ** '''Dark: '''The creation and manipulation of shadow, formed by Umbra Magicite and purple in color. ** '''Holy: '''The creation and manipulation of astral energy, formed by Holinum Magicite and white in color. ** '''Curse: '''The creation and manipulation of abyssal energy, formed by Kreka Magicite and black in color. ** '''Time: '''The control of the flow of time, formed by Tempor Magicite and pale blue in color. ** '''Space: '''The control of the fabric of space, formed by Cozze Magicite and red in color. '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable. '''Key: Red Wings Revolution | Dragon Civil War Notable Attacks and Techniques Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. * '''Healing: '''With a wave of his staff, Cedric was able to fully heal Ryn after he was severely injured by Finch's Mercurius. * '''Barrier: '''Cedric can create silver, hexagonal barriers that deflect all attacks. However, they can be broken with enough force. * '''Silver Wind: '''Cedric's main method of attack, Wind Magic that has been infused with Holy Magic. This silver, glowing wind can be used to cushion falls, create razor gales, summon up tornadoes, or fire compressed balls of silver wind. ** '''Silver Wind Wings: '''Cedric forms wings made out of silver wind, allowing him or others to fly at will. * '''Holy Chains: '''The main method of detainment for the Mage Hunters under Cedric's command. Cedric summons holy-elemental chains made of Mana, which prevent those bound in them from being able to use any type of Magic. * '''Unnamed Enchantment: '''This fey-elemental spell was cast upon Ryn, Lissa, Nellen, Sangatsu, and Alana, to protect them from the enthralling gaze of dragons. * '''Eight Trigrams Seal: '''An Onmyodou spell created thousands of years ago in Zipangu. Cedric activates this with the chant of "Ken, Kun, Chen, Li, Tui, Chien, Sun, K'an... Eight Trigrams Seal!". This ability can seal another's abilities until the original caster removes it, and can even seal up to the 7th Dimension, as it was able to nullify Ryn's power of Reincarnation. '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. '''Magic Crest: Pacifism: '''An artificial Magic Crest on Cedric's chest, bestowed upon him when he was nominated as an Archmage. This ability allows Cedric to cancel out all magic in his vicinity, without discrimination between friend and foe. It was potent enough to instantly cancel out Finch's Mercurius, causing it to turn into Harmless Mercury. When Cedric activates it, mana instantly cancels, but he'll have to re-activate it if the enemy re-casts any spells. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Politicians Category:Holy Users Category:Air Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Water Users Category:Curse Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users